Six More Years
by LetItGoxx
Summary: What could've happened after Ash and Paul's Sinnoh League battle? What could've happened if Paul had to say goodbye to someone before he left for his journey? Just find out! Ikarishipping


**Hey guys! So I know it's a pretty random day for me to write a one-shot but who cares! I got bored and an idea went into my mind so why not make of this time to write a one-shot right? **

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

What do you think happened after Sinnoh League battle between Ash and Paul? It's not like Paul would just leave like that without even saying goodbye to anyone besides his rival, right? Surely, Paul must've had some words with a few people….or a person.

If this person happens to be our friendly blunette who has been watching intently the battle between the two rivals, what could've happened?

…

After a not-so-devastating loss to Ash Ketchum who was currently having his pokemon treated in the pokemon center, Paul decided that his business in the Sinnoh league was already through.

He had already finished packing his things from the room he was staying at and was now headed towards the forest which leads to the city where the port was located.

As he was heading to the forest, he spotted a blue-headed girl sitting on nearly the edge of the grassy cliff which was overlooking the whole city down the mountain.

The wind was blowing perfectly through her hair, the almost-setting sun's rays shining down on her and the beautiful horizon just added to the effect.

Paul approached towards Dawn who had taken off her beanie hat. He decided that since he may not be able to see her for a long time, it was the right time to talk to her properly. After all, they didn't always see each other and whenever they did see each other, it usually ends up with Dawn and Brock having to separate the fight going on between him and Ash.

No one may know it but Paul did have the slightest crush on Dawn.

Well, maybe not slightest but it was something much more.

From time to time in their encounters, he would secretly glance at her just to see her beautiful face. He was actually quite happy when he spotted her eavesdropping to his and Reggie's conversation on the phone that other day.

It gave him a chance to open up a little to Dawn. He thought that maybe she wouldn't be able to understand him but at least he tried to tell her some things about him which he doesn't really tell to many people.

Even if he was only 13 and she was only 12, he still wanted her.

Ignoring his overly exaggerated pride, he started the conversation. After all, she wouldn't know that he was behind her if she continued looking out at the horizon.

"Hey." He said casually.

Not bothering to turn around, Dawn replied, "Hey Paul." Her voice was soft and peaceful. He could tell that Dawn was enjoying the feel of the air beneath her hair and skin. He could tell that she was enjoying her alone time on that cliff.

Dawn then stood up and turned around to come face to face with Paul.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"What do you mean am I alright? Of course, I'm fine." He said quite confused.

"I know how it feels to lose to a rival."

"Yeah, I do too. But I don't really think that me losing to Ash really matters. Through our battling, I've realized one thing that he has that I don't." He explained to the young girl who looked at him with bright eyes.

"You did? What is it?" She asked.

After a few moments of just silence between them, Paul finally spoke up.

"Friendship." He simply said.

It took Dawn quite some time to register in her mind what Paul has just said. "What do you mean friendship? Don't you have any friends?"

"I do. But…I feel as if they're afraid of me. People think of me as someone who's willing to throw away everything for power. People just don't understand me at all. They judge me too quickly. I don't even think my 'friends' trust me. They all think that I can't keep a promise or that I'll just throw away our 'friendship' whenever I feel like it." He explained with no emotion at all in his voice.

"This is a judgmental world we live in, Paul. Whether it's about friends or pokemon or about anything at all, there's always going to be that one person who'll judge you for whatever you're doing. The best way to stop them is to ignore them." She calmly told the prune head.

"And that's what I do. Ignore ignore ignore. And even then people tell me that I don't have feelings."

"I do." Dawn quickly said.

"Huh?"

"You're quite an interesting guy, Paul. You're mysterious personality is…interesting. How I don't know what goes on in your head is quite mysterious and…" Dawn continued her words in a whisper.

"And what?" Paul asked.

"Nothing."

"Right." Paul said.

"…charming…" Dawn trailed off.

"You find it charming? My mysterious personality is…charming?" Paul asked in a confused manner but of course, he wouldn't be someone to show his confusion.

"Is it wrong to think of you as charming?" Dawn asked slightly hurt.

"No. It's just that…you're the first person to actually ever compliment me…like that." He replied to her trying to reassure her.

"Ohh…I thought you don't like it when people tell you stuff like that."

"I didn't even say anything about not liking it. I actually find it…quite nice." Paul slowly told her.

They stood there in a moment of silence both wondering what to do now that they have run out of topics to talk about.

Dawn, finally having the courage to say anything, said, "So does this mean we're friends? I mean I trust you and all and you're kind of cool to be with…so…"

"If you want to." Paul replied brightening up Dawn's mood.

"Really?" Dawn asked in a surprised manner.

"Yeah, I mean you're kinda cool too." He said quietly.

"That's great! So, um, why are you here? Aren't you going to watch the other matches?" She asked him.

"My boat leaves in half an hour. I guess my purpose here is done." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ohh…so I just made a new friend and then my new friend leaves…for a long time." Dawn sadly said.

Paul gave her one of his rare smiles and said, "Tell you what, in six years, I'll meet you here and we can spend much more time together."

She brightened up a little and gave him a small smile, "It's a deal."

Suddenly, the sound of the boat leaving the dock echoed through the area.

"I guess that's your boat then." Dawn said hiding the sadness in her voice.

"I guess so too." He said emotionlessly.

Before she could even control herself, she quickly hugged Paul burying her head in his neck since they were still about the same height. To her surprise, Paul actually hugged her back but not as tightly as she did.

After a few seconds, they pulled away.

"See you next time." Dawn told him only to be responded by Paul's quick nod. He then set off for the woods which led to the city down that cliff.

Without Dawn knowing, he actually liked the feel of her arms around him. He left with a smile on his face despite the fact that he hadn't told Dawn about his crush on her.

He decided to leave it until the next six years.

Little did he know that Dawn felt the same.

**-xoOox-**

"Piplup, use bubblebeam!" A matured, girly voice commanded her pokemon as she continued training on the near edge of the same cliff from six years ago.

"PIP LUUUUUP!" The blue penguin shouted as it shot out pretty blue bubbles from its beak.

"Great! Now we're sure to win this contest! You could take a break now!" The blunette called out.

The eighteen-year old wearing a pair of black boots, a white pair of minishorts and a red long-sleeved v-neck sat down under a tree leaning her back on its trunk. Dawn, now an adult, has lost her infamous golden clips and beanie and just let her hair flow down her shoulders. She became even more radiant. She grew taller too, about 5'6'' in height. Her skin became smoother and basically, she became even more sexier than she was six years ago.

Dawn was currently training for the Master's Coordinating Cup. Having won 3 grand festivals and a total of 50 ribbons through her six years journey, she was determined to take home the gold but with a little training.

But that wasn't the only thing that has been going on in her mind.

Her sights were set on meeting Paul again as promised. She was really excited to see him. Today was the day that she would finally meet him again. She saved it in her planner, her phone, she even had a countdown chart! If Paul wasn't her crush, then I don't know who is.

"Piplup?" Piplup asked her master.

"I'm okay. It's just that….funny how today was the day when I finally settled things with Paul. You know six years ago, he promised me that we would be meeting here again on this very spot. It really makes me wonder if he kept his promise or if he was like what people thought he was, someone who would easily throw away anything." Dawn told her pokemon as it sat beside her.

"I always keep my promises." Dawn abruptly turned her head to the direction where she heard the deep voice. She found a young man about the age of 19 dressed in a dark blue shirt and a black leather jacket, a pair of dark knee-length shorts and a black pair of rubber shoes. The man had onyx eyes and had mauve hair which was almost the same as before.

"Paul?" Dawn asked as she stood up.

"Yeah." He simply said with a smirk.

"I knew you'd come!" Dawn shouted as she ran up to hug him.

"Like I said, I always keep my promises." He said as he led her near the cliff and sat down.

"So how were the past six years of your life?" She asked him as she stared at his dark pools.

"Boring as ever. I travelled alone and this Barry kid keeps on bugging me about visiting his Paul Shinji Fan Club. Kid never learns. And you?" He replied albeit annoyed at the memory.

"I travelled alone too but I did win a bunch of contests. I'm actually going to compete for the Master's Coordinating Cup the day after tomorrow. Are you going to watch?"

"If watching means seeing you perform, I guess it wouldn't kill me." He said somehow relieving the young teenager.

"Great! I heard that you battled Cynthia the previous week although I didn't really hear about-"

"I won."

"Really? So that must mean that you're the pokemon master! That's so great, Paul!" Dawn exclaimed, proud of her friend's achievements.

"Yeah." He replied simply.

"You still don't talk much, do you?" Dawn asked.

"I do. I just don't talk as much as you do." He said.

"Jeez, you're annoying!" Dawn said angrily but softened up once she saw Paul smiling as if he were about to laugh.

"You should smile more often." Dawn told him.

"I do. People just don't see it." He replied.

They were in a few minutes of silence. Dawn was wondering if it might be the right time to bring up something a little bit more personal. After a few more minutes of pondering, she decided to do so.

"Paul, have you ever liked somebody from your travels or something? I'm just wondering." She asked innocently.

For a while, he thought and thought about it and the only person that came to his mind was the girl sitting right next to him. About seven years ago, he met her. About 6 and a half years ago, he liked her. And 6 years ago, they became friends. 5 years ago, he realized that he really had a crush on her. 4 years ago, he began thinking if he really likes her. 3 years ago, he realized that he was in love with her. 2 years ago, he knew that he loved her. 1 year ago, he started to really miss her. So what do you think?

"For the past 7 years of my travelling, there was only one girl I liked. About two years ago, I realized how much I love her and how much I miss her. We never really got along that well but I still want her." He explained to her. Of course, he wouldn't want to dish it out immediately.

Dawn smiled at him but on the inside, she was breaking knowing that she would never have a chance with him. After all, he did like a girl for a really long time. Heck, he even loves the girl.

"Oh that's cool. There's this guy I really like too but you don't need to know about him."

"My crush loves coordinating." Paul quickly said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"She does? Cool! So if I were to meet her, we'd get along really great!" LIE. Dawn was really jealous.

"She's actually with me now, wanna see her?" Paul asked.

"You brought her with you?" Dawn asked breaking into pieces even more.

"I can't exactly say brought but okay then. Wait here." Paul said smirking. He stood up and walked behind the tree pretending to be getting something.

He came out after a few seconds.

"So where is she?" Dawn asked looking around for the girl he was talking about.

"See for yourself." He said showing her a palm-sized mirror. Dawn didn't even bother to look. She was surprised. She knew what Paul meant. She knew it well. He was talking about her. She was the one he loved.

As the realization sunk in to her, tears formed in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked softly.

"Because I thought you hated me." He said kneeling down next to her.

"Why would I even hate the one I love?"

Paul was caught off guard with what she had just said. "You…you love me?"

"I did, I still do. I would never hate you."

Then there was another moment of silence.

"So…what do we do now?" asked Paul.

"I dunno."

"You wanna go out with me? Maybe we could give this a try. I mean we both know what we're feeling so…will you be my girlfriend?" And with that, Dawn smiled.

"I would love to." She said standing up and taking his hand in hers.

"So how about we get something to eat first. It's dinner time." Paul suggested and walked two steps before Dawn pulled him back with his arm.

"What?"

"I forgot to do something. I've waited six years for this so, um…" She leaned up to him on her tiptoes considering that he was now a good four inches taller than she was. She looked at his eyes first before sealing that small gap between them.

Paul instinctly wrapped his arms around Dawn's tiny waist bringing her closer to him as Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a few minutes, Dawn broke the kiss.

"That was awesome." Paul whispered to her.

"I've always wanted to try that. So let's go now?" Dawn asked.

"Thought you wouldn't ask." He said as they walked away from the cliff and headed towards the city.

Halfway through walking, they, well Dawn, realized something.

"OH MY GOD I LEFT PIPLUP!" She shouted suddenly running towards the top of the cliff once again.

On the cliff…

Piplup remained asleep.

**-xoOox-**

**So there you go. Another one-shot from me. Was it good? Was it lame? Corny? Bad? I do hope it wasn't bad. I was bored when I made this so I'm sorry if it's a bit…weird.**

**Anyway, please leave a review and no flames.**

**Thank you!**

**Bye xo**


End file.
